M. Bison
M. Bison is the main villain of the Street Fighter series, a fighting game series developed by Capcom. Background After killing his parents at a young age, the young Bison was found and raised by a tribe of nomadic gypsies. The leader of the tribe took Bison under her wing and trained him in the art of Soul Power, using one's soul as a tool. However, Bison discovered that the soul had two sides, one good and one evil, and purged all of the goodness from his soul. This created Psycho Power, an extremely destructive energy, with the good half of his soul manifesting as a woman named Rose. From that day on, Bison quickly built up his criminal empire, culminating in the formation of the evil organization Shadaloo. With an organization of criminals and his extremely destructive Psycho Power at his command, Bison set out to conquer the world. Powers and Abilites *'Psycho Power: '''Bison's signature power, and a variation of Soul Power. By driving all the positivity from his soul, Bison weaponized it, letting him manipulate it as a form of energy. With Psycho Power, Bison can enhance his strikes, fire off projectiles, teleport, levitate, telekinetically control objects, brainwash others, or live on as a soul to possess people after he dies. *'Psycho Crusher': Bison's signature technique, which has him engulf his body with Psycho Power and fly at the opponet while spinning like a drill. *'Psycho Cannon: 'Bison fires a blast of Psycho Power from his hand. *'Double Knee Press: 'Bison does a forward somersault with his leg outstretched, kicking the opponent. *'Head Press: 'Bison jumps into the air and lands on the opponent's head, feet-first. *'Devil Reverse: 'After jumping at the opponent, Bison will suddenly reverse direction in mid-air and hit the opponent with a Psycho Power-infused punch. *'Psycho Field: 'Bison fires a slow-moving blast of Psycho Power at the opponent. If it hits, it will surround the opponent with three spinning balls of Psycho Power, damaging and trapping them. *'Bison Warp: 'Bison uses his Psycho Power to teleport. *'Knee Press Nightmare: 'Bison does two Double Knee Presses, followed by a sliding kick. *'Nightmare Booster: 'Bison does two Double Knee Presses, followed by a Psycho Crusher that sends the opponent into the air, and ends with a Head Press. *'Psycho Punisher: 'After sending his foe into the air, Bison grabs their head, charges his fist with Psycho Power, and punches his foe in the stomach, sending a burst of Psycho Power through their body. *'Psycho Inferno: 'Bison makes a pillar of Psycho Power erupt from the ground. *'Psycho Blast: 'Bison shoots an explosion of Psycho Power from his hands as a close-ranged attack. *'Psycho Reflect: 'Bison uses Psycho Power to absorb a single attack, nullifying damage. It can also reflect projectiles, sending them back as a Psycho Power-boosted projectile that hits twice. *'Psycho Vanish: 'Bison charges his hand with Psycho Power and does a downward slash. *'Ultimate Psycho Crusher: 'Bison's strongest attack in base form, which has him release an outward barrier of Psycho Power from his body, followed with a much stronger version of the Psycho Crusher. Alternate Forms *'Final Bison: '''Bison's ultimate form, which accesses the true potential of Psycho Power. In this state, Bison's Psycho Power abilities all gain a large power boost, and he gains access to the Final Psycho Crusher, his strongest attack. It also has no measurable time limit, so Bison can stay in it as long as he wants. However, the Psycho Power Bison's body generates becomes too much for it to handle in this form, and it will break Bison's body down if he uses it. Feats Strength *Can kill a man with one Psycho Crusher *Can destroy large rocks by throwing people into them *Stronger than Ryu and Ken combined *Can lift Zangief and Rufus, who weigh 400 lbs and 408 lbs respectively *As Final Bison, is stronger than Akuma Speed *Moves faster than the eye can track *Keeps up with bullet timers on a regular basis Durability * Survived being impaled * Took being electrocuted * Tanked a point-blank gunshot * Survived being crushed under a building * Tanked Chun-Li's Kikosho * Tanked a Hadoken to the stomach * Survived Akuma's Raging Demon Skill *Created Psycho Power, along with his own fighting style *Started the criminal organization Shadaloo Weaknesses *Psycho Power is too strong for his body to handle, and will eventually break it down *Final Bison will eventually kill him if used *Arrogant Fun Facts *Bison is named Vega in Japan, with the character Balrog taking the name Mike Bison and the character Vega taking Balrog's name. However, the localizing team of Street Fighter II believed the name Mike Bison would be a legal liability, so they switched the characters' names around. Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Street Fighter Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Psychics Category:Capcom Category:Martial Artists Category:Telekinetics Category:Completed Profiles Category:Project X Zone Category:Deceased Category:Army Leaders Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Pure Evil Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Brutes